Musings about Pairings: Mortal Instruments Edition
by Shamalan
Summary: Self explanitory. Just my opinions about certain pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Shamalan: I decided to do this project because I want to put out my opinion on certain pairings. These are just my opinions, I'm not saying that people can't feel different about it. I'm doing this for several stories, animes, games, etc.

-(((MaP)))-

Musings about Pairings  
Mortal Instruments Edition

Pairing 1: Magnus and Alec

Now everyone knows that Magnus and Alec get together. It's even stated in the story. Magnus with all his tall feline grace is definitely the dominant one. His personality demands it. He may occasionally allow himself to be on bottom but that will only be on special occasions.

Alec is an incredibley meek person. It can be fun to make him dominant but he would be every out of character.

Pairing 2: Jace and Alec

I don't like Jace and I feel no shame in saying it. He's a complete ass. And I'm not a big fan on this pairing. Alec is a sweet person and I think that if he ever ended up with Jace it would turn out to be a messy affair.

Jace is too bossy a person. He would never allow anyone to top him and would probably turn Alec into the kind of person that only wants to please.

Pairing 3: Jace and Clary

I felt so bad when they thought they were brother and sister, and a little grossed out. Incest, yuck.

This pairings I am completely for. I can hate Jace all I want, but he is the only one for Clary. They are the perfect pair for each other. They're both annoying.

Pairing 4: Simon and Clary

Against this pair. Completely against this pair. When Clary was using Simon because she was upset with Jace, I was so angry. Clary claimed to be friends with Simon but friends would not do what she did. It just goes to show how nice Simon is because if it had been me I would never forgive Clary for using me as a substitute.

Pairing 5: Simon and Maia

I am actually a fan of this pairing. I know that it's a bit cliché, almost like Romeo and Juliet, but it's still a good pairing.

Having these two together would be a good anchor for a peace treaty between the werewolves and the vampires. The pairings shows that they can be something other than enemies.

Pairing 6: Raphael and Simon

This pairing is an interesting one. I don't know who would be the dominant one.

Raphael is a rather petite fellow. Slim and probably around 5'5". He looks like he would be the uke, considering he is small and cute. However, I have always felt that if Raphael were ever to be on the bottom it would be because he beaten in the fight for dominance. There is no way he would meekly lay back and take it. Someone would have to make him submit. That's the only way he would allow it, and then of course, he would probably like being dominated. Kinky.

Simon is average size, so he's probably around 5'7". His temperatment is kind of meek, though. He could definitely be the seme but he would have to find someone who was more compliant then he was. He just doesn't have an aggressive enough attitude.

So there is my dilemna on them. Does Simon top and Raphael just lay there and take it? Or does the smaller vampire show Simon who's really in charge?

Pairing 7: Alec and Isabelle

Absolutely not! I don't like incest. And this pairing would make absolutely no sense. That's all I have to say on it.

Pairing 8: Alec and Simon

This one doesn't make any sense either. They never had enough interaction to build anything off of it. Both of them are too timid anyway. They both need someone to show them who's in charge.

Pairing 9: Magnus and Simon

?

Pairing 10: Magnus and Jace

Would never work. Both of them are way to domineering and Magnus would totally end up turning Jace into a pile of glitter or something.

Pairing 11: Simon and Isabelle

It could work. Isabelle would were the pants in the relationship, though. I don't really think it would last long. Isabelle would eventually grow bored with Simon and move on to the next person. I think that Isabelle is looking for someone who can control her. She seems like the kind of girl who wants to fight before she moves on to the loving.

Pairing 12: Valentine and Luke (Lucian)

Can totally see it happen. At least, when they were younger. If you read between the lines when Luke was explaining his relationship with Valentine with Clary, Luke sounds like he was in love with Valentine.

I can see Valentine using the relationship as a way to rule Luke, to make sure that Luke will do whatever he asks. I can also see Valentine loving Luke. He loved Jocelyn, after all. His love would just be overshadowed by his obsession with destroying the demons and the underworlders.

I think this relationship would only work when the two are young, though.

If you want to read a story about a relationship like that between the two, there is one called False Idol by. It's a good story.

Pairing 13: Valentine and Jocelyn

We already know that this relationship happened, and Valentine did love Jocelyn, and vice versa. I don't think they could have ever gotten back together after they split. Jocelyn wouldn't take him back and Valentine would only try to control her.

Pairing 14: Luke and Jocelyn

I don't like this pairing and honestly I don't really like Jocelyn, but I can see the pairing happen and it does eventually happen in the books. I just thought that Luke was too nice for Jocelyn, he deserves someone better.

-(((MaP)))-

Shamalan: Like I said, these are only my opinions. If you have any opinions yourself, please let me know in a review and when I update I will add your opinion in along with your name. This is more like a random opinion area than a fic or anything. Woohoo, freedom of speech. Let me know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

Shamalan: Lol. Some of the reviews I've been getting have made me crack up. Each person will have their own chapter for their review. I will share my input and I will put it in italicize so you can tell the difference.

-(((MIE)))-

_ImaRawr__  
_2010-06-08. chapter 1

Alec and Simon- When I first read the books I honestly thought this was a cute couple. That was of course before I was fully introduced to the amazingness of Magnus Bane. I just connected them together because of how they were both in unrequited love with the people they called their best friends, and both were rather quick to defend their best friends if they ever had to. Also how they both shared an interest in archery, I don't know they had small little personality traits which I could connect together. Now though after reading the three books, this paring could never be in my mind at least, some may try but they seem to alike and they both need a person a little more spontaneous and opposite to balance themselves out.

_Shamalan-Exactly. I honestly never saw enough interaction between the two for there to be anything and in some aspects they are too much alike._

Simon and Clary- Just my opinion, but I didn't really find she was using him, more so trying to do what would make him happy (Although still trying to get over Jace by dating him is a bit of using him). But she just wanted to do what made him happy and what would be good for the both of them. Since Simon said he liked her and she couldn't be with Jace, what was the point of trying to and why not just go with Simon? Although I am against the paring in itself, it was just my thoughts on what you said. Other problem is how people constantly compare them to Jocelyn and Luke, does that mean Clary's eventually going to leave Jace and go for Simon? Eh, don't think so.

_Shamalan—Look at it this way. Clary learned that she couldn't have Jace, so she decided good, ol' reliable Simon was around. We all know she didn't love him the way he wanted her to, so I truly think she had no right to even try to be with him. (Sorry for ranting. I just hate people who use others.)_

Valentine and Luke (Lucian)- While there is potential in itself and what you said would work out fine, them as a general couple in the story would have probably set it a bit out of focus and made things a bit more complicated then necessary. While I don't disagree that there isn't the chance for things like that, in my opinion it wouldn't be all that steamy sneaking around type thing. I could see the flirting and the comments, but I don't think that Luke would ever have the ability to hurt Jocelyn like that if she really did love him. But it is simple to mix up Luke's feelings in the book of just devoted friendship to actual love.

_Shamalan—To clear this part up, I never expected Valentine and Luke to be together after Valentine meets Jocelyn. Luke is the one to introduce Jocelyn to Valentine. I'm talking about when they were young and before Valentine knew her. He knew Luke first. Seriously, read False Idol by De Ore Leonis. You'll understand why I thought the pair could happen. Truthfully, I never would have thought of this couple before I read that fic._

Luke and Jocelyn- In my opinion, it's kind of cute and shows there's always second chances, and that the first time around might not always be your true love. Luke honestly does love Jocelyn and it shows since all he's been through to get her, and I think it's better for them to be a couple or else Luke would still be trailing after her like a puppy in the way he had been for about twenty years. I'd say somewhere along the lines Jocelyn did fall in love with him but just never really thought anything of it or realized it. I do actually like them.

_Shamalan—I really just don't like Jocelyn. She was portrayed as a rather over-bearing, over-protective kind of person and I find that type of attitude annoying. I'm all for the pair, though._

Clary and Jace- I like it. It leads you to believe it's incest but since you're in their heads for some reason you can never picture it to be wrong, everyone else who tries to get with one of them is. They fought to hard not to be together.

_Shamalan—I think everyone was upset when they found out they were 'brother and sister' and probably cheered when it turned out they weren't._

Simon and Maia- This was actually the two I thought should be together at the end of City of Glass. They have more of the fun, regular, teenager personality that blends together even though they're a werewolf and a vampire. Maia just seems good and normal for him

_Shamalan—The only straight couple I am for all the way. *thumbs up, you two*_

Simon and Isabelle- I've grown use to it because of fanfictions and I actually really don't mind it now and I'm beginning to like them together when I originally never did. So they're cool.

_Shamalan—Izzy would own him. Simon would be whipped._

Magnus and Jace-... One of them would end up dead.

_Shamalan—Too true._

Alec and Isabelle-... To each their own, I suppose. I find it funny how we all thought it was fine when it was Jace and Clary, but not when it's Alec and Izzy it's just plain out wrong (Though the circumstances are different).

_Shamalan—I don't think it's that we thought it was fine. I think it was more a thought in the back of our heads that said there was no way Jace and Clary were siblings. Main characters, duh. It was just a twist to throw us for a loop._

Alec and Jace- Jace loves Alec, I know that much, but it's only as a brother and that's all it ever could be. Jace would push Alec around and want things, because he's so used to Alec normally agreeing with him (unless it's in his best interest). Also, Jace tends to hurt Alec when he's upset because it's just how his personality is and he wants people to be mad at him. Alec would just bend over backwards for Jace and eventually snap. They just don't go well, their perfectly awesome as friends.

_Shamalan—Agreed. Good friends, bad potential lovers._

Magnus and Alec- Oh all the way! It's cute how they have their own problems to deal with in the story instead of them just going together, and they balance one another out.

_Shamalan—I do enjoy this couple, but I think that's because I enjoy watching Magnus tease Alec._

Magnus and Simon- ... Uhmm... uh... Gamer geek+ flamboyant gay man... with their personalities.. no, just no.

_Shamalan—Haha. Put that way it sounds amusing, but still a no-go._

Valentine and Jocelyn- Fine when they were younger I suppose but now, no it could never happen.. ever.

_Shamalan—Had their chance and it turned out ugly._

Raphael and Simon- Uh.. Simon would be on a leash and chain, so I think not. I can't really see it, I kind of see Raphael as Simon's mentor and the upper classmen jerk in the vampire world.

_Shamalan—It's a couple you would definitely have to get used to. The idea for this couple was given to me by __**icaughtkira**__ and I am currently working on a project with the two of them. *snicker* It's going to be awkward for them, that's for sure. Hahaha._

My thoughts at least, and everything not written well because... my computer hates me.

_Shamalan—Lol. Don't worry. I corrected most of it._


	3. Chapter 3

Shamalan: On to review number two.

-(((MIE)))-

Aimemoimoins  
2010-06-09 . chapter 1

Yeah, I have lots of feelings about TMI pairings.

Jace and Alec- Nope. We all know Jace is brutally honest and has made it abundantly clear that Alec is his friend and brother. And quite frankly, Clary is the ONLY person Jace doesn't act like a selfish asshole towards. Alec can pine all he wants, but Jace will never want him.

_Shamalan—Ouch! Telling it like it is._

Jace and Clary- I can't understand when people DON'T see them together. They are so ridiculously cannon- and as annoying as they both are (I completely agree with you- they are really aggravating as individuals), they are amazing together. It's like Jace can handle how needy and whiny Clary is and Clary makes him less self-absorbed and more human. I like that. Clary brings out the best in Jace.

_Shamalan—I bet you it's because everyone secretly doesn't like them. Then again, that could just be me._

Simon and Clary- I was just having this convo with someone. How I felt like their little foray into romance was really irresponsible of Clary. She has a tendency to ignore her true feelings- we are all in her head so we all know when a part of her realizes that Jace is the only one and Simon isn't right for her at all. It's pretty clear that she likes him liking her(possessive much?), but Jace is the one she wants to be with. But she just ignores it. COME ON! How is that better for Simon? It was inevitable she would break his heart. Poor kid. I agree, he's like the straight version of Alec. But nerdier. And Jewish.

_Shamalan—LOL OMG. I was reading this out loud to my sister and when I got to that last bit, we both busted out laughing. I loved it. But yes, I'm glad you see it too. Simon was her friend and pretending was just cruel. The truth hurts but it was better than lying._

Simon and Maia- I really like this couple. Aside from the whole bloodsucker-vs-weregirl-we-must-overcome-our-differences bullish- they really are something out of the ordinary as a pair. She is strong and aggressive (like Isabelle) but she is way more vulnerable (Isabelle is vulnerable too, but she keeps it well hidden) and as a person she seems to have more depth, as evidenced by her life story. Isabelle seems kind of superficial to me (despite being kick-ass). And we all know Simon deserves someone smart and interesting and such.

_Shamalan—I've never heard of anyone saying they didn't like this couple. They would be a good, yet cliché, foundation for a peace between the vampires and the werewolves._

Raphael and Simon- For some strange twisted reason... I could totally see this. I get the feeling Simon could change all sorts of ways post COG when things with the Coven would get crazy. I see Raphael and Simon getting all dark and Anne Rice-ish. Hot.

_Shamalan—You are a person after my own heart. I enjoy how you put things. I would love to pick your brain._

Alec and Isabelle- Absolutely Not.

_Shamalan—Incest, ewww._

Simon and Isabelle- I said it before. She seems too shallow for him. Maybe because her character is underdeveloped. Sure, it could be done, but at the risk of making Isabelle OOC in a very not believable way. I don't like it.

_Shamalan—Simon would be whipped and Isabelle would eventually leave him from boredom._

Magnus and Jace- They hate each other. And rightfully so. No way in hell.

_Shamalan—I secretly wished Magnus would have done something to Jace. Drag would have been nice. Humiliation anyone?_

Magnus and Simon- I second your ?. No.

_Shamalan—It's too weird to even contemplate._

Valentine and Luke- Can totally see Luke worshiping him due to some latent attraction. I kind of get the feeling everyone in the Circle was a little bit in love with Valentine. But it was clearly a very destructive relationship. Which would make for some great angst fics.

_Shamalan—Read False Idol by De Ore Leonis. It's a good fic and makes the relationship between them very believable. I like the idea of them together when they were still in school, before Luke introduced Valentine to Jocelyn, but not now. Too much has happened._

Valentine and Jocelyn- He loved her, we know that. But he loved himself more. He's a bastard. And that ends that.

_Shamalan—Already were together and it turned into nothing but a mess._

Luke and Jocelyn- It is what it is. Even if it is a bit boring, at least it's believable.

_Shamalan—I still don't like Jocelyn, but this couple was bound to happen._

FINALLY:

Alec and Magnus (MALEC)- Love them. They are by far the best, most lovable pairing of all in TMI. They don't seem like two people who would be caught dead in the same room together, and yet- they fit surprisingly well. And Cassandra Clare managed to include little tastes of their progressing relationship but left most of it completely out of the readers eyes- leaving all the idiosyncrasies of their relationship up to our ever-creative imaginations. I seriously, SERIOUSLY think she was banking on them becoming fanfic darlings. It totally worked. They are amazing. I repeat: Love. Them.

_Shamalan—Everybody loves them. They are so fun._

I normally hate when people post non-fics on fanfic... but this is quite entertaining!

_Shamalan—I don't usually like that either, but I wanted to throw out my opinion about several couples. Some of them don't make sense and it's fun to hear what other people think about the couples. BTW…I get tongue-tied trying to say your name._


End file.
